dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Artemis
Second Interworlds War is the first chapter of War On Earth sci-fi roleplaying story. This chapter is closed now. For rules and overview, see War On Earth =Characters= * General Dagu, leader of Pluto, played by User:Mighty Erick * Queen Selene, queen of Moon, played by User:Mighty Erick * Warrior Chieftain Yehoshua, leader of the Venus Warriors, played by User:ShineSpark * Commander Flamefang, Leader of Mars Empire, Played by User: Flamefang * The other seven planets have not been assigned. You can play them!!! =Second Interworlds War= * Pluto declares the war against Earth, Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus: Occupation of the asteroids's ring by the IV and V plutonian army, breaking access of Hydrogen from Jupiter mines for the rocky planets. Now the internal planets have severe combustible problems. However, Pluto does not attack the internal planets because Pluto is expecting the explotion of a internal war. * Mars and Mercury attack Venus. Earth declares war on Mars and Mercury General Dagu uses its intercommunicator to talk to Moon. Selene responds * Queen Selene: Hello, General. If you are trying to convince me to ally with you against Earth, you are too wrong. Moon does not want the union with Earth, Moon likes its independence, but allying with Pluto will only mean to accpet your militar occuotaion again * General Dagu: This time it is all different. Kader Bard has died, there is not alliances between Earth and Pluto anymore... let me explain, I do not want Moon to get separated from Earth, even I encourage that. Last time Earth offered Moon to Pluto as exchange for friendship, but now I, Pluto, offers you Earth as exchange for friendship. Now Moon will rule over Earth instead Earth ruling over Moon. Now is the time, earthian forces are fighting on Venus, and they will not resist an attack from us. * Queen Selene: I know. But if we defeat Earth, Mars and Mercury will win on Venus, and they will be able to attack me. It will be two planets versus a planet, you, and a moon, me. We will not resist... * General Dagu: Then get allied with Earth and Venus. You three can defeat Mercury and Mars. And then, after Mars and Mercury are defeated, we can join against Earth. I will manage to get Venus's neutrality in this conflict. * Queen Selene: I will think about... bye... Chieftain Yehoshua contacts Queen Selene. * Chieftain Yehoshua: Your highness, I require an alliance to stave off the Mercurian Monarchy and the Martian Armada! There are Women and Children being murdered in cold blood, and our magma pits have run dry. Help us, and we will make it worth your while. * Queen Selene: I will send the Artemis's troops to Venus. They are the best lunar warriors, trained on the sacred temple of Hecate, and they use the powerful bow of Diana as their weapon. The arrows of that bow are so powerful they can even destroy a whole interestalar ship with a single shot. I am sure those girls will help you a lot. But... on the other hand... I will not recognize any alliance by now, so the Artemis's warriors will act in your name, not mine. I do not want to get involved in a war at this moment, but I really want to keep those bloody mercurians away from here. * Warrior Chieftain Yehoshua: I thank you for your charity. When I get the invaders away from Venus, I will send you a 50 Battle Armor Suits for your planet. The Artemis warriors go to Venus, but Pluto is watching * General Dagu: What? Selene sent her Artemis warriors to Venus? But... they are the hideous priestesses of Hecate... may be they look like common women but their true form is something like a three-headed winged voracious black mares, and that form wakes up when they are in true danger. Venus is doomed, they will not conform destroying the martians, they would destroy the whole Venus if their mare-forms are released. Selene has to be really desperated to be using those monsters, she really wants to get rid of Mercury and Mars. Anyway, they are the only warriors who can control the powerful Bow of Diana, and that is a really powerful gamma-ray-shouter device. Well, if Venus is destroyed and Mars-Mercury armies are anihilated, it is easier to me. On Moon, A servant offers some wine to Selene, who looks worried * Queen Selene: I just hope those terrible beastial mares do not wake up on the Artemis's warriors. I do not want to see Venus destroyed. Luckly, I have given to my warriors sacred golden rings, made of fire of Sun, that will keep them from their dark nature if things go wrong. But a spying device is recording everything Selene say. Dagu is watching her * General Dagu: Golden rings? Hmm... I see... Coronel Methanon! Filter some information on the Mars Intelligence Service, where we have many agents. Bring them this info: the only way to defeat the Artemis's warriors is to stealing their rings. I am sure they will send venusian traitors to steal those rings, and then... Venus and the Mars-Mercury armies will be destroyed by those flesh-eater mares... Mmmhuaha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The information is quickly filtered to the martian intelligence. Now Mars thinks the Artemis warriors can be defeated by stealing their rings, but they only thing they would get is to release their doom Meanwhile, Pluto prepares its armies to invade Mars and probably Earth if everything goes like Dagu planned On Venus, Chieftain Yehoshua is leading the Artemis warriors into battle *'Chieftain Yehoshua': Onward, my friends! Give these Mercurians hell! The Artemis warriors have taken down 28 Mercurian battle ships, but one was struck by cannon fire. *'Chieftain Yehoshua': Keep fighting! I shall return shortly! The Chieftain carries the dead Artemis to the base for a funeral. As he walks back, the ring falls off her hand, and he notices that the corpse changed in appearance Back at the Venusian Laboratory, Yehoshua is examining the corpse on a bioscanner. *'Chieftain Yehoshua': Hmmm... when the adrenaline glands fill up, the blood cools down to a level where it sends messages to the brain, requesting a type of vitamin to be intravenously fed to each pore. The vitamin comes out of the bone marrow, and through the pore, creating the outer skin which forms the extra heads. It also says that the process is so painful that it drives them to insanity...was Selene double crossing me...no. The ring heats up the blood stopping the process. I should take additional measures to protect my people. The Chieftain takes the ring and begins tinkering at his work bench. Days later... *'Venusian Soldier': Sir! The Artemis soldiers, they, they've metamorphosized! They've started attacking everythng near them! *'Warrior Chieftain Yehoshua': Get the civilians and our soldiers to safety. I'll go out soon. Activate 'Defense Protocol Alpha'! *'Venusian Soldier': Y,Yes sir! (We're doomed. Protocol Alpha is only to buy time... and our Chieftain is going to commit suicide! Oh no...) The Activation of 'Protocol Alpha. Several metal walls come sliding out of the rocky floor terrain. And enclose the Artemis in a maze.'' Hours later, the civilians have been evacuated underground, and the Artemis have nearly broken through the walls. Suddenly, the walls retract. A 20 by 20 part of the ground retracts, and a lone figure walks out. The figure is wearing gauntlets and boots, and a mask. As the Artemis advance, a black armor surrouds the bare skin, and envelops the figure. *'Figure Run Tranquilizers. The figure lifts it's arm, and a small silo of tranquilizers extends from the gauntlet. Each one fires, aimed for a vein in an Artemis. The tranquilizers bounced off with futility. The Artemis Mares raised their bows at the figure, and fired. *'Figure': Run Reflex 39. The figure catchs the bolts and crushes them in his hand. *'Figure': Run Offense 02. The figure rushes at the Artemis and jabs one with an uppercut, so powerful as to force it to the sky. The figure leaps up in the air and slams it with his leg. The Artemis crashes into the ground. *'Figure': Run Offense 15. The Figure raises both arms into the air, and a small vent extends from it's wrists. A thin beam of energy extends. The Figure runs out to another Artemis and swiftly decapitates it. The rest of the Artemis rush at the Figure. *'Figure': Run Offense 20. ''The figure detracts the blade, and grasps his other arm. He aims at the Artemis and fires a beam of energy ten feet of energy at them. In one sweeping motion, he destroys all of them. A Venusian Soldier runs out of the hole and runs towards the figure. *'Venusian Soldier': Sir, that was spectactular! What should you have me do next? The figure removes his helmet. *'Chieftain Yehoshua': Send the dead beasts to the incinerator, and request a conference with General Dagu and Queen Selene. Chieftain Yehoshua contacts Queen Selene and General Dagu *'Chieftain Yehoshua': Queen Selene, General Dagu. I invite you to a banquet on Asteroid Neutral. I will be bringing protection, and you may bring your own. Be warned...any attempt on my life will be met with death. However, we have much to talk about. Meet me there. End Transmission. On Pluto, General Dagu talks to a venusian informant using an interstellar phone * Genera Dagu: What? The Artemis warriors were destroyed? OK... Venus has to be more powerful than I thought, how it is possible they resisted the attack of the dark mares of Hecate? Well, with no Artemis warriors there, Mercury and Mars will be able to counterattack. Now I can not attack Mars, I do not want to confront a still-powerful mercurian-martian army. Now Yehoshua offers a banquet... What is happening? What does he like? It is not time for a banquet... The V and VI armies of Mercury are going to Venus at this moment. Hmmm.... It is time to use the Delta-Class Robot.... Yes, the Delta-Class Robot. Yeeeahhh! Meanwhile on Moon, on the palace temple of Selene, minor priestesses attend the Queen, when suddenly, a young priestesses of dark clothes (she has to be a recently iniciated priestess of Hecate) appears before her, coming from the temple of Hecate * Minor priestess: Oh, my sacred Queen, the dark fires of the temple of Hecate have suddenly extinguished. * Queen Selene: Oh, no! Something has happened to my beloved warriors! Then... the banquet may be the official announcement of the victory of Mars. Oh, young priestess of Hecate, Have you already been revealed to the mysteries of the dark fires? * Minor priestess: I am not sure... I was supposed to receive the final burnt of the dark fire yesterday, but as the other priestesses were on fight I had to perform the ritual by myself. Last nights I had weird dreams were I became a voracious beast, so... I do not know * Queen Selene: Come with me to the banquet. You will be my guardian. I will give you the last bow of Diana we have. But you will dress as a normal priestess, not a warrior. I will also give you a solar ring, if something goes wrong, and there is not other option, you will have to remove it from your finger and pray to our goddesses to give you the fires and powers of the Night. It would be painful for you, our terrible goddesses will make you crazy, but you will have to support you craziness in order to protect me. On Pluto, Dagu continues spying the Queen * General Dagu: Oh! Those crazy lunarians and their myths and legends of night's goddesses and spirits... they must be in the medieval era still, I can not believe they have gamma-ray weapons and planetary ships. So... There is a young Artemis's warrior left. I have to capture her, so I can clone her to make a whole army of those beasts. Nothing will be able to stop me then. Well, it is time to go to the banquet, I will go... or may be... he will go... Delta-Class Robot!!!!! Come to master!!!!! A barely-transparent robot appears before Dagu. It has no defined form, it looks like gelatin * General Dagu: Your mission will be capture the last Artemis's warrior. You will go to the banquet, but you will not be you but... me... The robot takes the form of Dagu * General Dagu: Excellent. After kidnapping the priestess and sending her here into a spacial capsule, you will have to take her form, so Selene conduces you back to the secret temple of Hecate. There, you will find for the true cause of the transformation of the priestesses into those beasts. May be we can discover that secret and build a factory of our own warriors. * Delta-Class Robot: Priorities: ** Capture priestess ** Discover Hecate's secret * General Dagu: Go, my creation! Go! Soon, we will be able to leave this horrible cold place to enjoy our longed vacations on the sunny internal planets. Asteroid Neutral. The banquet has begun. Dagu, Selene, and Yehoshua are seated. *'Chieftain Yehoshua': Queen Selene, I'm afraid I have some bad news. During the fight against Mercury, the Artemis soldiers transformed into hideous monstrocities. I discovered that they lost a ring that prevented them from changing, but I think all the rings were stolen. I had no choice but to exterminate them. I did try to sooth them before I started to fight them. Queen Selene just closes her eyes while many tears fall from her face. The light of her scepter is suddenly reduced, but just during few seconds * Queen Selene: Oh, my Diana... Why it had to happen? The minor priestess (Medea) begins to cry and yell. * '''Medea': My sisters! My beloved sisters! I wish I had died with tehm... Oh, Hecate, they loved you so much... I know you have taken their breathes with you, and now they live in your glory. Suddenly, Medea roars like a lion, and a slight flame of dark fire escapes from the mouth of Medea. * Medea: Oh, Goddesses! I can feel your three savage beasts burning in my chest and heart, they are mad because of their sisters's death. Oh, they are coming through me... They wanna... More fire and dark smoke spring from Medea's mouth. Her Solar Ring is shining as never, it is trying to calm her down, but it is impossible the grief is too strong. Everyone begins to wonder what is happening. * Queen Selene: Oh, calm down, calm down! You have to resist... do not let them to take you to the nightmares. Oh, goddesses, Can I do anything to soothe your fury? Please do not turn this little girl into a beast, at least no now, I ask you, please. Selene holds her scepter over Medea's head, while praying a lot of invocations and spells to appease the goddesses. But it is useless... Medea's eyes are burning, her hair begins to turn into flames, and a horse's tail appears on her posterior pelvis * Queen Selene: Oh, no... Run, everyone! Run! A beast is waking up in this poor girl... and it will only satisfy herself with your flesh and blood. Everyone runs for his life, except Dagu and the valiant Yehoshua * Medea (smiling, she is totally ecstatic): Oh, come to me, beautiful mares... your neighs are gorgeous and your fires are sweet.... Come, and make a great sacrifice to honor Hecate. A great sacrifice to compensate the loss of her priestesses, that is what Hecate likes. Queen Selene tries to power up the solar ring with her own scepter. The Solar Ring is at maximum energy, but it is not enough, and the transformation occurs. The beast, however, is not out of control thanks to the ring, and Medea is able to control herself. Medea do not want to hurt anyone, so she springs over the tabel of the banquet and she begins to eat anything she can, trying to satisfy her beastial hunger * Medea: Selene! It is not enough sacrifice for Hecate, she wants me to eat flesh as an offering for her! Oh, What can I do? I can not ride my mares anymore, oh, they are devouring my heart... * Queen Selene: Anybody, quick! Please can anyone bring a living bull? Yes, a living bull! May be a sacrificed bull can appease Hecate! Luckly, there is a bull that was meant to be killed that day to make meat for the banquet, but it was not killed because there were not too many guests and more meat was not needed. Selene takes the bull before Medea, and the beastial girl begins to eat the bull, still alive. Soon, there are only bones, and the beast is turned back to her human form * Medea (still ecstatic): Oh, what a beautiful sacrifice for our terrible goddesses! Hecate is pleased... really pleased. Suddenly, the eyes of the human stop burning, and she is totally normal again. Her belly is really bloated, and it is somewhat painful * Queen Selene: Oh, sorry, everyone... It was a back idea to bring her... Sorry. * Medea: Awww, my belly! What did I eat? A whole cow? Awww! * Queen Selene: Yes, something like that. Thanks Yehoshua, thanks Dagu, you never left me alone even when you were on danger. You are really bold guys. * Dagu: YES, BECAUSE I AM DAGU; THE VALIANT DAGU, NOT A ROBOT WITH NO FEELINGS OF FEAR. ANYWAY, THAT IS A FLESH-EATER BEAST; NOT A METAL-EATER BEAST, SO IT WAS NO UNABLE TO EAT ME BECAUSE I HAVE NO FLESH BUT PURE METAL... I MEAN... IF I WERE A ROBOT, BUT I AM NOT A ROBOT * Queen Selene: Oh, yes, you are right. * Medea: My belly hurts * Queen Selene: I think she is needing to go to a hospital. * Dagu: OH, IT IS MY OPPORTUNY TO KIDNAP HER, I MEAN, IF I WERE TO KIDNAP HER... I WILL TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL THAT IS LOCATED ON THE NEXT ASTEROID, YES, BECAUSE THERE IS A HOSPITAL RIGHT THERE, I AM NOT LYING JUST TO KIDNAP HER. * Queen Selene: Oh, thanks, Dagu... * Dagu: I WILL NOT COME BACK, I AM LEAVING... BUT MY SOLDIERS WILL TAKE HER BACK WHEN SHE IS READY Dagu takes away the priestess, leading to her ship * Queen Selene: I am sorry, Yehoshua. I just ruined the banquet... Meanwhile, on Pluto * General Dagu: yes, everything is going just like I planned it. Soon, the inner planets will be mine. Back to Venus * Queen Selene: Then... What is next in the war, Yehoshua? Are you giving up? * Chieftain Yehoshua: No. My Prototype proved more spectactular htan I imagined. I can take out the Mercurians with about fifty more men wearing V1 suits and myself in the V2 Suit. The rest of the armada can take out any invading forces with our Ion Technology. By the way, the Artemis were a big help before they... shifted, so I have arranged for a large shipment of Ion Technology to MoonBase Alpha. Also, Dagu is acting a little shifty. I think you should keep an eye on him. * Queen Selene: No, I do not like technology. To me, our charms and spells are enough. The only thing I will ask you is for twelve chaste venusian girls to offer to Hecate, so they can be turned into Artemis Warriors on my service. They will replace the ones that had died. That is the only thing I ask for. About Dagu... I noticed something strange on him... I can usually sense the life that burns around me, but I did not feel any life on him... May be Plutonians are cyborgs or something like that. I do not know. About the girls to offer to Hecate... They have to be the most deign, wise, beutiful and affable you can find, they even have to have royal blood... Are you willing to give me twelve venusian noble girls? * Chieftain Yehoshua: Yes, I will. I think my brothers have some counsins that want to be in he war. Also, I found a cure for the Artemis Transformation. Give these doses to them when they go out to battle, it is a heat stimulant that will stop their blood from cooling. * Queen Selene: A cure? How that is possible? Then suddenly the priestess Medea comes back. But she is not herself... she is the robot * Medea: HELLO. I AM HERE, I AM OK NOW... DAGU HAD TO LEAVE... HE HAS TO GO BACK TO PLUTO Queen Selene knows there is something wrong, she can not feel any life on her priestess. Selene throws a ball of dark light from her scepter, and it hits Medea. But nothing happens * Queen Selene: You are not Medea! A single shot of my dark light is enough to turn any Artemis into a beast... What did you do to her! Suddenly, the robots explodes (self-destruction mode) * Queen Selene: What is happening here? Oh, Medea! My dear priestess... Where are you? END =Next= * War On Venus =See also= No related threads have being created yet Category:War On Earth